


Butterflies and a Bunny

by milk_and_glitter



Series: Bunnies [2]
Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika goes butterfly hunting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies and a Bunny

Mika was very happy with his new outfit. Lots of pockets, khaki shorts, tall socks, a pith helmet -- the whole kit. It was perfect for a butterfly hunting expedition. 

Andy walked up behind Mika and put his arms around him. “You look like a dweeb,” he said. He kissed Mika on the cheek. 

Mika turned around and flicked Andy on the nose. “No, I look cute,” he said. 

Andy grinned. “You look like a cute dweeb.”

“Better,” Mika said. 

***

They meandered through the tall grass looking for somewhere with butterflies. “How many pockets do you have, anyway?” Andy asked. 

“I'm not sure,” Mika said, “but they're great for carrying around sweets in.” 

“That's a lot of sweets,” said Andy. 

“Well I don't just have sweets, there's also a few toys and some dog treats and a piano and-- Hey look butterflies!” He bounded off enthusiastically towards a flowering bush. 

***

Half an hour later they wandered into a field of dry grass. Mika spotted a small grey bunny and trotted toward it, but then stopped. Had Andy just said something? He turned around. “What was th--” 

Andy wasn't there. 

Mika looked around. Had Andy just walked somewhere and he couldn't see him? Then he noticed an orangey bunny sitting right where Andy had been. “Oh, you turned into a bunny again?”

He walked toward Andy bunny, but Andy jumped and took off running. Mika sprinted after him. 

“Come back here!” he called. “Why are you running away?”

Andy kept running. Mika turned a corner after him and smacked into something slightly too soft to be a tree. 

He opened his eyes. “Andy?”

Andy groaned. “Could you get off me?” he asked. “This kinda hurts. What were you running like that for?”

Mika climbed off him. “There's two of you?” he asked. 

“What?”

“You turned into a bunny again,” Mika explained, “and there's a human you here too.”

“What do you mean I turned into a bunny again?” Andy asked. 

“You said something and when I turned around you were a bunny.”

“What-- ohhh, you mean when I told you I was going to go find the bathrooms?”

“What?”

“I left to find the toilets and I told you that but you must not have heard me.”

“So the bunny…”

“Was just a random bunny. Anyway, let's go home soon. it's getting dark.”

“Ok,” Mika said. Then he grinned. He had a wonderful idea. “Will you turn into a bunny for me when we get back?”

Andy glared at him. “No!”


End file.
